Épisodes
by LittlePlume
Summary: "— Rose, rappelle-toi, commença Belle d'une voix douce ; il n'existe pas, tu es passée à autre chose, et tu n'as pas besoin de lui."
1. Épisode I (Rose)

.

 **Épisodes**

Scorpius & Rose

(1)

.

* * *

 **épisode** : _n. masc._ , partie d'une œuvre narrative ou dramatique s'intégrant à un ensemble mais ayant ses caractéristiques propres.

* * *

( _Rose_ )

Le bout des doigts bien au chaud dans les gants en laine que m'avaient offert Albus pour Noël, je sautai sur mes jambes et applaudis vigoureusement lorsque la main de celui-ci se referma sur le Vif d'Or, décrochant la victoire pour Gryffondor avec 130 points d'avance sur Poufsouffle.

Assise à côté de moi, Belle tira sur ma manche pour me faire rasseoir ;

— Rose, grommela ma meilleure amie.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et me rassis précipitamment. Plusieurs de mes camarades m'adressèrent des regards noirs et, courageuse comme je l'étais, je baissai les yeux sur le bout de mes chaussures.

J'entendis Belle pouffer et relevai lentement la tête en grimaçant tandis que les gradins de Poufsouffle se vidaient peu à peu autour de nous.

— Désolée, m'excusai-je alors qu'elle me donnait de petites tapes dans le dos avec encouragement.

— T'en fais pas, tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'à moitié l'une des nôtres, de toute façon, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, ses grands yeux chocolats pétillant avec amusement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, légèrement mortifiée. Bien que le Choixpeau ait décidé de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle presque sept ans plus tôt, il m'arrivait encore d'oublier que je n'étais pas une Gryffondor.

— Allez, viens, fit Belle en se levant à son tour. Je meurs de faim et il est déjà presque quatorze heures. Si tu pouvais demander à Al d'attraper le Vif d'Or un petit peu plus vite la prochaine fois…

Je souris et me levai, suivant ma meilleure amie qui se frayait déjà un chemin à travers la foule de supporters, vêtus, tout comme moi, de jaune et de noir de la tête aux pieds.

En arrivant aux pieds des gradins, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le terrain, que les joueurs de Gryffondor n'avaient toujours pas déserté. Mon regard accrocha instantanément celui de Scorpius Malefoy — couvert de boue, sa batte dans une main, son balai à ses pieds —, alors qu'il échangeait une accolade virile avec Albus. Je détournai vivement les yeux en rougissant et sentis le coude de ma meilleure amie s'enfoncer doucement dans mes côtes.

— Rose, rappelle-toi, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce ; il n'existe pas, tu es passée à autre chose, et tu n'as pas besoin de lui.

J'esquissai un sourire qui manquait cruellement de conviction et hochai la tête ;

— Je sais, soufflai-je avant de baisser les yeux.

Je l'entendis soupirer et elle enroula son bras autour du mien, m'entraînant avec elle vers l'école. En silence, nous suivîmes la foule d'élèves qui regagnait le château tandis que je tentai d'ignorer les souvenirs qui tentaient d'assaillir ma poitrine.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir ! Alors, non, il ne s'agit pas du tout de la fiction que je suis censée écrire et publier dès que j'aurais le temps (j'y travaille vraiment, je vous le promets - j'ai même presque fini d'écrire le deuxième chapitre, c'est pour vous dire...), mais seulement de... euh, je ne sais même pas trop comment expliquer ça. C'est une sorte de fiction. Elle comportera plusieurs petits "épisodes" comme celui-ci, très brefs, qui constitueront une histoire courte. Voilà. J'ai vraiment essayé de vous expliquer ça au mieux. Pour comprendre, faudra attendre la suite. Je ne m'impose aucun rythme de publication, mais je ne vous ferai pas attendre non plus, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce sera vraiment très court - oui, j'insiste là-dessus.

Bref.

Et coup, et bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira et vous fera patienter en attendant ma prochaine fiction " _Tarapoto_ ". Voilà, voilà. C'est tout pour ce soir !

Bonne fin de soirée,  
Littleplume


	2. Épisode II (Scorpius)

.

 **Épisodes**

Scorpius & Rose

(2)

.

( _Scorpius_ )

* * *

La seule raison pour laquelle je suivais encore les cours d'Histoire de la Magie et avais convaincu Albus d'en faire autant, c'était Rose. Rose était passionnée d'Histoire. Elle pouvait vous en parler des heures, sans jamais reprendre son souffle, et ponctuait son récit d'anecdotes qu'elle trouvait sûrement dans des bouquins de la bibliothèque que personnes d'autre ne lisaient jamais. Et chaque fois qu'elle se lançait dans une histoire, elle en oubliait d'être timide ou réservée, son sourire fragile s'élargissait et ses grands yeux bleus s'animaient avec excitation.

Je sentis le coude d'Albus s'enfoncer dans mes côtes et lui lançai un regard noir qui ne l'affecta pas le moins du monde.

— Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser au cours, grommela-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules et reportai mon regard sur Rose, assise un peu plus loin, lorsque la cloche sonna.

— C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Albus en attrapant son sac et en se levant.

Il ne prenait plus la peine de sortir ses affaires depuis bien longtemps et attendit que je range les miennes en étouffant un bâillement.

— Vas-y, je te rejoins, lui dis-je sans lâcher Rose des yeux.

Je le vis grimacer du coin de l'œil avant d'acquiescer avec résignation.

— Comme tu veux, grommela-t-il à nouveau avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle.

J'inspirai profondément et me dirigeai à mon tour vers la sortie. Dehors, j'attendis que Rose sorte à son tour, les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon pour ne pas les voir trembler.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se figea brièvement avant de tourner les yeux et de s'éloigner en direction de l'aile ouest, mais je refusai qu'elle m'ignore plus longtemps et la rattrapai ;

— Rose, attends, fis-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

— J'ai-j'ai pas le temps, dé-désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, la tête baissée, le regard rivé sur le bout de ses chaussures.

— Non, attends, je veux seulement…

Mais Rose se dégagea facilement de mon emprise et, sans m'adresser le moindre regard, s'enfuit dans la direction opposée.


	3. Épisode III (Rose)

.

 **Épisodes**

Scorpius & Rose

(3)

.

( _Rose_ )

* * *

Une épaisse couche de neige avait recouvert les rues et les toits de Pré-au-Lard pendant la nuit et de gros flocons continuaient à virevolter dans les airs. Je resserrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou et souris, le visage tourné vers le ciel, consciente que je devais paraître un peu idiote.

— Rose !

Je sursautai et me retournai sur Albus, accompagné de Scorpius. Je tentai de sourire mais refusai de croiser le regard de ce dernier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur et qu'Albus m'enveloppa brièvement dans une de ses étreintes

— Où est Belle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là, comme ça, toute seule ? Me demanda Al.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Scorpius me prit de court ;

— Rose aime la neige, marmonna-t-il, d'une voix si basse que, l'espace d'un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il s'en était rendu compte lui-même.

Je croisai involontairement son regard et rougis, incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps sa présence.

— Belle est avec Henry, expliquai-je simplement en adressant un sourire à mon cousin.

Albus hocha la tête et jeta un bref regard à son meilleur ami, visiblement conscient de la gêne qui transpirait entre Scorpius et moi.

— Euh… on se rendait aux Trois Balais, fit-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu viens ?

Alors que j'étais sur le point de refuser, Scorpius amorça un pas en avant et planta son regard dans le mien ;

— Rose, s'il te plait, souffla-t-il. Juste une bièraubeurre.

J'étais fermement résolue à refuser. Je voulais dire non et tourner le dos au garçon qui avait brisé mon cœur, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais j'avais encore plus envie de dire oui.

Et juste comme ça, je cédai.

— Okay.


	4. Épisode IV (Scorpius)

.

 **Épisodes**

Scorpius & Rose

(4)

.

( _Scorpius_ )

* * *

Rose refusait toujours de m'adresser la parole. Elle semblait avoir décidé de faire des efforts en présence d'Albus, mais l'indifférence polie avec laquelle elle me traitait depuis quelques jours était pire encore que les longues semaines de silence que j'avais dû endurer après… après ce qu'Albus appelait le « désastre du 2 mai ».

Je fermai brièvement les yeux et inspirai profondément, et lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, je croisai le regard de Belle, qui m'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Le rire de Rose me fit soudain tourner la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je la vis rougir avec embarras avant de planter son coude dans les côtes d'Albus, assis à côté d'elle, visiblement hilard.

— Tu sais que c'est faux, fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel, le fantôme d'un sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.

Albus laissa échapper un grognement disgracieux et arqua un sourcil ;

— Je t'en prie, tout le monde sait que c'est vrai, Rose, rétorqua mon meilleur ami. Papi ne laisse entrer personne d'autre que toi dans son garage.

Rose secoua la tête et je fus surpris de la voir se tourner vers moi, l'espace d'une brève seconde ;

— Non, il laisse entrer Scorpius aussi, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains, nouées nerveusement sur ses genoux.

Je me figeai et sentis tout le monde en faire de même autour de moi. Ni Albus ni Belle n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, mais je savais avec certitude qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose que moi ; la seule raison pour laquelle Arthur Weasley me laissait entrer dans son garage, c'était Rose. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il se montre aussi chaleureux à mon égard maintenant que j'avais brisé le cœur de sa petite-fille préférée.

Je n'étais plus le petit-ami qui la rendait heureuse et l'aimait plus que tout au monde. J'étais le crétin qui n'avait pas su le lui dire.

À nouveau, je fermai les yeux, la mâchoire crispée, et déglutis péniblement. Je luttai contre la furieuse envie de déverser la colère et la culpabilité qui pesaient sur mon cœur depuis plusieurs mois et me levai brusquement, les mains tremblantes.

Je croisai le regard douloureux de Rose, qui semblait s'être rendue compte trop tard de ce qu'elle avait dit et esquissai un sourire aussi nonchalant que possible ;

— Je… je devrais sûrement me dépêcher d'aller à la bibliothèque si je veux finir mon devoir d'Arithmancie avant qu'elle ne ferme, bafouillai-je pathétiquement en plongeant les mains dans les poches de ma robe.

Albus m'adressa un faible sourire compréhensif tandis que Belle hocha lentement la tête.

Et, sans ajouter un mot, je tournai les talons, écœuré par ma propre lâcheté.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir ! Alors, je ne sais toujours pas combien il y aura de "chapitres", ni combien de temps encore ça me prendra, mais en tout cas, ça me détend beaucoup d'écrire ces petits Épisodes entre mes partiels, donc, vous pouvez vous attendre à ce qu'il y en ai encore quelques-uns :)

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end,  
 _LittlePlume_


	5. Épisode V (Rose)

.

 **Épisodes**

Scorpius & Rose

(5)

.

( _Rose_ )

* * *

J'entrai dans les cachots en grelottant lorsque la voix de Scorpius me fit sursauter.

— Tu veux mon pull ?

Je clignai des yeux, tournai la tête vers le fond de la salle de classe et le vit nonchalamment adossé contre l'armoire à ingrédients.

— N-non, merci, bafouillai-je avant de détourner le regard et de me diriger droit vers le bureau inoccupé du Professeur Bocal sans ajouter un mot.

Je posai aussitôt mes affaires et m'assis derrière le bureau avant d'agiter ma baguette vers la chaudière au fond de la salle de classe.

Scorpius s'était finalement assis à côté de Markus Brain, un petit Serdaigle haut comme trois pommes qui semblait intimidé par la carrure et la prestance naturelle de Scorpius.

Je sortis la liste que m'avait remise Amandine Headstrong, la Préfète-en-Chef, et vérifiai que tous les élèves qui y figuraient étaient présents. Si la présence de Scorpius n'était pas surprenante, l'absence d'Albus à ses côtés, en revanche, l'était.

— Bien, commençai-je nerveusement en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Scorpius. C'est moi qui vous surveillerai ce soir. Le professeur Bocal veut que vous récuriez les chaudrons de l'école à la main.

Je réprimai un sourire en les entendant grogner et repris presque aussitôt ;

— Il est vingt-et-une heure et sept minutes, vous pourrez partir dans une heure exactement. Des questions ?

Aucun des sept élèves présents ne leva la main ou ne fit la moindre remarque et je hochai la tête ;

— Très bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez commencer.

Ils se levèrent en faisant racler les pieds de leur chaise sur le sol avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle de classe où étaient rangés les chaudrons et j'en profitai pour sortir mes affaires et reprendre la lecture du livre que m'avait envoyé ma mère la veille.

— _Les Gobelins au Moyen-Âge ; Guerres et Légendes_?

Je relevai la tête et ne fus pas surprise de voir Scorpius, penché au-dessus du bureau. Il retira aussitôt son pull et le tendit sans ciller. J'hésitai une brève seconde avant de l'accepter et de l'enfiler.

— Merci, bredouillai-je en baissant les yeux sur le livre ouvert devant moi.

— De rien, répondit-il simplement en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Mais franchement, _Les Gobelins au Moyen-Âge ; Guerres et Légendes_? Répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

J'haussai les épaules

— C'est intéressant.

Il pouffa et je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la tête croisant ainsi son regard, ce que je regrettai presque aussitôt. La douleur que j'y lus raviva la mienne, me destituant du contrôle factice que j'avais sur mes sentiments.

— Scorpius…

— Je sais, ce n'est pas le moment, soupira-t-il d'une voix basse avant d'ajouter ; mais tu ne pourras pas éviter cette discussion plus longtemps. J'ai le droit de m'excuser.

Il n'attendit pas que je réponde ; il esquissa un sourire fragile avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le fond de la classe pour y récupérer un chaudron, tandis que je baissai à nouveau les yeux vers mon livre mais fus incapable de me rappeler de quoi il parlait.

* * *

 **Note** : Désolée pour le silence radio, mes derniers partiels se sont enchaînés très vite et j'ai repris les cours aussitôt. Ô joie.  
Cela dit, je ne devrais plus vous faire languir très longtemps, il ne devrait plus rester trop d' "épisodes" :)

Bonne fin de journée,  
LittlePlume.

 _à Dekafeene_ ; Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que ces petits épisodes te plaisent, même si c'est vrai que ça peut être un peu frustrant à lire car on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Scorpius et Rose. Cela dit, on devrait le découvrir très bientôt et rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour une raison idiot - enfin, j'espère, parce que peut-être que tout le monde ne partagera pas mon avis ! Merci encore, et à bientôt.

à _Mea95Gryffondor_ ! Hééééé ! Ravie de te revoir ! C'est vrai que ces petits épisodes sont frustrants mais de la "cyber-torture", carrément ? Ha ha, désolée. Cela dit, je devrais bientôt mettre fin à tes souffrances. Demain, sûrement. Ce week-end au plus tard :) Quant au caractère de Rose, c'est vrai que ça peut surprendre, mais il me vient de la fiction que j'écris en ce moment et qui m'a inspiré ces petits épisodes. Même si l'histoire n'a rien à voir. Enfin bref, je ne m'étends pas plus. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et à bientôt j'espère :)


	6. Épisode VI (Scorpius)

.

 **Épisodes**

Scorpius & Rose

(6)

.

( _Scorpius_ )

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Rose se leva, rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Binns.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans pour autant pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire ; si elle croyait que cela suffirait à me décourager, elle se trompait lourdement. Elle m'évitait comme la peste depuis plusieurs jours et j'étais fatigué d'attendre qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains pour m'affronter.

Il fallait qu'on parle de ce qui s'était passé. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Je te rejoins plus tard, dis-je à Albus lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle de classe.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et s'éloigna en tirant Belle par le bras. Cette dernière me lança un regard hésitant mais sembla se résigner et finit par suivre Albus, de mauvaise grâce.

Je m'adossai contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte et regardai élèves sortir les uns après les autres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, j'inspirai et attendis que Rose sorte à son tour.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle sortit, le nez plongé dans son sac à la recherche de je ne sais trop quoi, je me redressai et l'interpellai avec le plus de douceur possible ;

— Rose ?

Elle s'immobilisa et releva la tête, et je la vis se crisper avant d'inspirer profondément et de faire un pas hésitant dans ma direction.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne sois capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis, j'inspirai profondément et tendis une main que je posai sous son coude ;

— On peut parler ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, les yeux brièvement fermés.

Je l'entraînai à l'écart et nous prîmes machinalement la direction de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, à laquelle je l'avais raccompagnée un nombre incalculable de fois.

— Tu… tu ne m'as jamais laissé m'excuser, soufflai-je enfin.

— Je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix si basse que je sus aussitôt que, tout comme moi, les souvenirs de ce jour-là lui revenaient.

Je fermai machinalement les yeux avant de reprendre avec difficulté ;

— Je… je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait… ou plutôt, ce que je n'ai pas fait, est impardonnable. J'aurais dû intervenir, j'aurais dû dire quelque chose, et je n'aurais certainement pas dû le laisser...

Je vis une larme rouler sur la joue de Rose et m'interrompis aussitôt. Mon cœur se serra et je resserrai mes doigts autour de son coude pour la forcer à s'arrêter et me faire face.

Mais lorsque qu'elle releva les yeux vers moi, je m'effondrai.

Je pouvais blâmer mon Grand-Père autant que je le voulais pour ce qui s'était passé, mais le seul responsable, c'était moi.

Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et plongeai ma tête dans son cou, et lorsqu'elle se laissa faire, je fermai les yeux.

— Je suis désolé, Rose…

— Je sais, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, me poussant à resserrer mon étreinte.

* * *

 **Note** : Et de deux ! Promis, on sera bientôt (trèèèèèèèèès bientôt) ce qui s'est passé.


	7. Épisode VII (Rose)

.

 **Épisodes**

Scorpius & Rose

(7)

.

( _Rose_ )

* * *

En poussant la porte des Trois Balais, mon pouls s'affola légèrement, mais je l'ignorai et parcouru la Taverne du regard, jusqu'à ce que je croise le sien. Emplissant mes poumons d'air, je me dirigeai vers la table à laquelle Scorpius s'était installé, d'un pas bien plus assuré que je ne l'étais réellement. Et c'était stupide, vraiment, parce que Scorpius me connaissait mieux que personne.

Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, un bref sourire étira ses lèvres et il se leva pour me laisser m'asseoir sur la banquette.

— Je commençai à croire que tu ne viendrais pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix si basse que le brouhaha qui nous entourait manqua de l'étouffer.

Nerveuse, je glissai sur la banquette et dégrafait ma robe.

— J'ai hésité, admis-je en croisant mes mains devant moi.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et croisa ses bras sur la table, son regard perçant happant aussitôt le mien. Si son regard métallique était infiniment plus doux que celui, froid et émacié, de son grand-père, il ne lui en était pas moins identique, et je dus refouler un frisson lorsque les derniers mots prononcés par ce dernier résonnèrent dans ma tête.

Comme s'il s'en doutait, Scorpius glissa une main sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre les miennes et je m'efforçai de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant.

De longues secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononce le moindre mot. Scorpius m'observait prudemment, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer que j'étais finalement prête à avoir la conversation cette conversation, et lorsque je sentis son pouce tracer machinalement de petits cercles sur ma peau, je compris qu'il attendait que je fasse le premier pas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire et m'armai de tout le courage dont j'avais pu hérité de mes parents, mes genoux légèrement tremblants sous la table ;

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demandai-je enfin, en baissant les yeux pour éviter les siens. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé dire toutes ces choses ?

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir avoir cette conversation, parce que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé, début mai, au Manoir Malefoy, mais je savais que nous en avions besoin.

Scorpius poussa un bref soupir et haussa les épaules avec un sourire tordu par le regret, la mâchoire crispée.

— Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, répondit-il enfin d'une voix presque inaudible. J'ai appris très vite à prendre sur moi et à ignorer tout ce qui sort de la bouche de cet homme.

— Mais tu n'as même pas…

— Je sais, m'interrompis-t-il d'une voix accablée. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser te parler comme il l'a fait. Et surtout, je n'aurais pas dû faire comme si ce n'était rien. Comme si c'était normal.

Je déglutis péniblement, les larmes me montant lentement aux yeux.

— Tu… c'était horrible, Scorpius, mais je suis une grande fille, je me fiche de ce que pense ton grand-père. Ce n'est pas lui qui… ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait me sentir minuscule ce jour-là, c'est toi.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Scorpius baissa les yeux et je sentis mon cœur creusé davantage sa grotte dans ma poitrine.

Si je ne parvenais pas à éprouver de compassion pour Lucius Malefoy, je ne le tenais pas responsable pour autant des propos qu'il avait tenus à mon égard ce jour-là. Il était amer, rancunier, et souffrait de sa propre lâcheté depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse lui en tenir rigueur.

Mais lorsque Scorpius, à qui j'avais toujours fait aveuglément confiance, était resté impassible et avait simplement souris comme si les mots de son grand-père n'étaient pas blessants et avait ensuite prétendu que rien ne s'était passé, je m'étais sentie anéantie.

— Je sais que j'aurais dû lui dire quelque chose, et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te dire de rentrer chez toi, comme si… comme si tu n'avais pas ta place au Manoir, ajouta-t-il en levant à nouveau son regard vers moi.

— Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir ici, Scorpius et…

— Je sais, m'interrompis-t-il encore. Je suis tellement désolé, Rose. C'est pas ce que je voulais… Quand tu as débarqué au Manoir, à l'improviste, j'ai paniqué. Mon grand-père… c'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ma famille était trop bien pour toi…

— C'est pourtant ce que j'ai ressenti, croassai-je en baissant les yeux.

Scorpius secoua la tête, le regard abattu.

— Non. Non, c'est tout le contraire, Rose. Ma mère t'adore et mon père… mon père fait seulement semblant de prétendre le contraire, juste pour la forme, mais… mais mes grands-parents, cette maison… C'est toi, qui es trop bien pour eux, termina-t-il dans un souffle, en posant sa seconde main autour des miennes.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour ! Bon, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour écrire et publier la suite, mais au moins, maintenant, vous savez (plus ou moins) ce qu'il s'est passé entre Scorpius et Rose.  
Plus qu'un et cette brève histoire sera enfin terminée, promis :)

Bonne fin de journée à tous,  
LittlePlume.

 **RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Hé, effectivement, le problème de tous les maux était Lucius. Du moins en partie. Je n'ai pas voulu donner trop de détails non plus, parce qu'au final, je préfère que votre imagination fasse le plus gros du travail, vu que je suis une vraie flemmarde... Ha ha ! Merci pour tes reviews, comme toujours :)

 _à Laura_ ; Et voilà, maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces Épisodes :)


	8. Épisode VIII (Scorpius)

.

 **Épisodes**

Scorpius & Rose

(8)

.

( _Scorpius_ )

* * *

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement sur Rose qui revenait de sa réunion avec le reste des Préfets qui rentraient chez eux pour Noël, et manqua de trébucher avant de relever la tête, le teint écarlate.

Je croisai brièvement son regard et mon cœur s'emplit d'espoir lorsqu'elle m'adressa un sourire hésitant avant de reporter son attention vers Albus, dont la moitié du contenu de sa valise était éparpillé autour de lui.

— Al, on arrive à Londres dans moins de dix minutes, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de sortir sa baguette.

Ils entreprirent tous les deux de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires tandis que Belle, Henry, son petit-ami, et moi rangeâmes les nôtres.

— On vous rejoint sur le quai, fit Belle en ouvrant la porte du compartiment, tirant Henry derrière elle.

Je regardai la porte se refermer derrière eux avant de reporter machinalement mon attention vers Rose qui aidait Al à fermer sa valise.

Lorsque le train arriva enfin en gare, nous sortîmes du compartiment et nous mêlâmes à la foule d'élèves qui envahirent le couloir.

À peine fûmes nous descendus sur le quai qu'une multitude de Weasley sembla surgir de nul part et je retins Rose en posant une main hésitante sous son coude, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule.

— Rose ?

Elle fit volte-face et je l'emmenai aussitôt à l'écart, loin des regards curieux et des oreilles trainantes.

Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, je pris une longue inspiration avant de lâcher son coude et de laisser ma main retomber le long de mon corps.

— Je me demandais si… Si tu voulais, enfin, si tu accepterais de…

Je m'interrompis et plongeai les deux mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

Devant moi, c'était Rose. Les mêmes grands yeux bleus, le même sourire timide, le même fard écarlate que d'habitude. Je n'avais aucune raison de me défiler. Bien au contraire, j'avais tout à gagner à prendre mon courage à demain. Rose. J'avais Rose.

Je forçai un sourire et relâchai mes poings dans le fond de mes poches ;

— Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir dîner au Manoir, un soir, terminai-je enfin le cœur serré. Après Noël, peut-être. Enfin si tu veux.

Je vis Rose blêmir et fis aussitôt un pas vers elle, m'efforçant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

— Mes parents t'adorent, Rose, et je te promets que je ne laisserai pas mon Grand-Père te faire la moindre réflexion. Plus jamais…

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi au Manoir, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix si basse que je peinai à l'entendre.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux et secouait la tête ;

— C'est vrai. Je… préférerais que tu n'aies jamais à remettre les pieds là-bas, admis-je, le cœur serré. Mais…je veux aussi que tu saches que peu importe d'où je viens et peu importe le nom dont j'ai hérité… Je t'aime. Tu le sais. Tout comme tu sais que je me fiche de ce que mon Grand-Père en pense…

Rose cligna des yeux et, la sentant faiblir, j'avançai encore d'un pas pour rabattre derrière son oreille la mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage et me privait des couleurs qui recouvraient ses joues.

— Alors, soufflai-je en déglutissant péniblement, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

* * *

 **Note** : Et voilà ! Rideaux sur ces petits épisodes sans queue ni tête ! Bon, alors en vrai, si, ils avaient une queue et une tête, mais peut-être seulement dans la mienne. C'est normal qu'ils puissent sembler incohérents puisque vous n'aurez eu toute l'histoire dans son ensemble. Plein de choses se sont passées entre chaque épisodes, mais je ne voulais pas raconter une histoire linéaire, juste de quoi... me divertir moi même ? Bref. J'ai mis bien plus de temps que prévu à vous publier cette très courte histoire, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié quand même.

Sur ce, je vous dis merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt ;)  
 _LittlePlume_

 **RàR** : _Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Effectivement, tu commences à me connaître vraiment, vraiment, très bien ! ha ha. En fait, je crois que tu es probablement ma plus vieille lectrice ! :D Enfin... Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très ponctuelle avec cette histoire, mais j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus quand même ^^ Bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt ! ;)


End file.
